It's Where My Demons Hide
by Coolestgreen12310
Summary: Mordecai is attacked by a demon and it's up to Rigby (and a bit of the park gang) to save him before he turns into a demon too! Will he succeed in saving him or will he die fighting for his friend? What if something goes unexpectedly wrong? Rated T for swearing and a bit of blood.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Mordecai and Rigby, your job is to clean up the attic, Skips says so. Because of something mystical? Is that right, SKips?" Benson looked at Skips, holding a clipboard in his hands.

Skips grunted. "Uh, yeah, I mean, uh, there are rats and ants in the attic so...uh...I want this job to be yours, Mordecai and Rigby." Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other, and just shrugged it off.

* * *

Mordecai grabbed a box and put it on another box. "C'mon Rigby, we have to finish this." Rigby groaned, making him trip over a small box.

"Stupid box," Rigby rubbed his head and threw it on the ground.

"Rigby..." Rigby turned around as he saw Mordecai being under attacked by a blackmist. Mordecai chocked and punched his head, making him fall to the floor. He gasped and grabbed a crowbar. "Get out of there!"

The black mist went inside Mordecai's brain controlling his thoughts, emotions and body. Mordecai's eye went upside down and looked at Rigby, making his head turn 90 degrees. "Your turn," He said in a very low and scary voice. Rigby whimpered and yelled. "My fuhreakin God!"

Rigby heard some noise on the stairs, as if somebody was going to the attic, no, not one, but two people. "Yeah, so I'll be gone for-" Benson was talking to Skips, walking and talking, to be exact. Then, the door opened. "What the hell is that?" Benson shrieked.

Skips grabbed the crowbar from Rigby's hands and hit Mordecai and the demon, making both of them knocked out.

Rigby breathed heavily, Benson turned red in rage, while Skips wiped his sweat of his forehead. "I've seen this before," He let go of the crowbar. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, I was complaining about the job so-" Rigby whimpered.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO COMPLAIN THAT'S ALL YOU FUC-" Benson yelled and looked over Skips who was scanning Mordecai's body.

"He has been possessed by a demon." Skips looked down. Benson backed away from Mordecai, mortified. RIgby almost fainted and sat on a chair.

"So what do we do, now, Skips?" Benson looked at Mordecai's passed out body.

Skips looked away,grabbed the crowbar and tossed it at Rigby. "Half day, park meeting. I'll get a special potion in my place."

Rigby and Benson looked at each other, while Skips skipped out the door, in a jiffy.

"Idiot, this is all your fault."

* * *

All the park gang, except Rigby, Skips and Benson, looked at each other, in confusing faces.

"Benson, where is Mordecai? Is he a pussy and doesn't want to get out of his room?" Muscleman laughed and high-fived HFG.

Benson and Skips stared at each other. Rigby looked at Muscleman angrily and clenched his muscles. "The fuck, Mitch! Just shut the hell up, if you won't say anything nice!" He stood up.

"Oh, so you wanna start a fight bro?" Muscleman stood up, preparing his fist.

Benson turned red in rage and broke his clipboard. "SIT DOWN! BOTH OF YOU!" He pointed his fingers at both of them. They both sat down, cursing under their breath.

"This meeting is about Mordecai." Benson said, calmly. Making them quiet down. "He was possessed by a demon, according to Skips."

Skips nodded and reached in his pocket, to bring out that looked like an elixir. "If Rigby drinks this, he would grow smaller or tinier."

Muscleman and HFG snickered. They laughed at the statement, smaller and tinier.

Rigby snarled. "10 more percent of you bastards, I'm gonna-" Benson raised an eyebrow, while Rigby crossed his arms and looked away.

Skips cleared his throat, "He would go inside Mordecai's brain and-"

"Dafaq?" Rigby widened his eyes. "I'm going inside his brain? Sweet!" He fist bumped.

Skips frowned. "Not really sweet, you have to defeat the demon inside, or else he'll become a demon too," everyone gasped. "so you should save him before 2 weeks come, so I have to train you every day." Rigby stopped his repeating fist bump and crossed his arms once again.

"Okay, seems fine with me."

"Inside his brain, the demon makes multiple clones each one you should defeat. For one of them has a weapon, a weapon that could defeat that original demon. That's the only way," He stood up and went beside Benson. "now, Benson, could Rigby and I get a week off."

Benson laughed. "Well, Rigby does have some work to do like, FOR THE WHOLE MONTH!" But," He looked at Rigby. "go ahead, train him, but make sure he doesn't slack off."

"Dismissed." Benson said, walking away.

"So we're all here for nothing?" Pops, Muscleman and HFG said in chorus.

"PWNED!" Rigby spat, walking back wards to Skips' house.

"'Tend Mordecai for a week, be careful." Skips said. "He's been attacked by demons, hundreds of demons."

* * *

Rigby jogged in place, while waiting for Skips, he seemed pumped and excited. As if, he wanted to go inside Mordecai's brain all these years or he just wanted to work out and not be the weakest one in the park gang.

Skips looked at Rigby, after a few seconds, he unlocked the door, inserting the key in the handle. He gestured Rigby to sit in the couch. "Wait here, gotta get something..." He skipped to the kitchen.

He came back carrying a basket of fruits, he gave them to Rigby. "You need to eat these, Rigby."

Rigby gave him a questioning look. "Are you cereal? Fruits?"

Skips nodded. "Yes, fruits. Go outside and do 20 push-ups then give me 10 pull-ups. Go go go go!" He blew a whistle, startling Rigby and making him sprint outside and do a push-up. He sighed, This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Okay so I'm running out of ideas, feel free to give me ideas ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Skips blew a whistle once more. "Faster!" Rigby whimpered and breathed heavily, while doing another 10 push-ups. He inhaled and lied down on the ground. He managed to grab a bottle of water to the table next to him and chugged on it.

Skips grabbed his knees, bending a bit. "C'mon Rigby, just 5 more."

Rigby splashed all the water on his body, waving his head around. "Sure," He did 5 more push-ups without even grunting. He jumped up and did jump n' jacks. It has been five days and he become more energetic and pumped, he was desperate to see what was inside Mordecai's brain, in person.

Skips grabbed an apple and tossed it to Rigby, thankfully, he caught it. If Rigby didn't it would've been covered with dirt. Again. He took a bite and grabbed a towel and out it behind his back, letting it hang.

"Take five," Skips said, as he went to go to Benson's office. "Benson's calling me, When I get back, you're lifting weights."

Rigby nodded and grabbed a tablet on top of a counter, he became taller since he has been taking vitamins and the potion Skips gave to him. He was as tall as Benson, now.

Rigby took the tablet and drank water, he didn't notice Skips was right beside him. "I see you're taking the vitamins I reccomended," Skips smirked.

Rigby frowned. "They taste good."

Skips laughed and gestured him to follow. "Benson's calling you,"

"What does he want?" Skips shrugged.

* * *

"What is it, Benson?" Rigby asked, leaning onto the wall.

Benson sighed. He stopped filing and moved aside his paperwork. He put his pen to his lips and used his walkie talkie. "Hey Joshua? Thank you, can you come over here in my office? No, you're not in trouble, I just want you to meet somebody. Ok, but be quick stat." He hung up and continued his paperwork.

Rigby was silent, Benson was clearly ignoring him. He bit his lip and opened his mouth to speak but Benson looked at him.

"We have a new park member." He said, continuing his paperwork. "And he's replacing you."

Rigby widened his eyes. "WHAT?!"

"Relax, just for a month, he's just working part-time. He's a cashier. He'll be replacing you for a month. Chances are you'll be staying inside your best friend's brain for weeks." He sipped his coffee.

"Sir?"

Benson and Rigby looked at the door that opened, there came a fox with a red shirt with black pants. He wore a blue and white cap for his headwear and green shoes for his footwear.

Benson stood up. "Joshua, this is Rigby." He pointed to Rigby. "Rigby, this is Joshua." He said, pointing to Rigby.

Joshua smiled and extended his arm. "Hello, Rigby."

Rigby shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jayson."

"Joshua,"

"Knew that."

Benson broke the ice by clearing his throat and fake coughing. "Why won't you guys get to know each other?"

Rigby kicked the door, gently, facing backwards. "No thanks, working out. See you later, Jayce."

"Its-"

"Just be quiet." Benson facepalmed.

* * *

"What did he say?" Skips asked.

"Stuff."

"Listen Rigby, i have a confession to make."

And with that Rigby got a little excited.

The door opened with a big BAM, when Muscleman got in and screamed, "MORDECAI'S ATTACKING!" They both looked at each other for a moment and ran outside.

* * *

**See the Big Hero 6 reference thing with Skips and Rigby? I'll try to update twice a week 'cause school is over for my country, Philippines.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"MORDECAI IS ATTACKING!"_

* * *

Rigby looked for Mordecai as fast as he could carry his legs. "Mordecai?!" He screamed, in agony. Skips was doing the same thing.

It was awful. Most of the park was burnt, while it was raining fireballs. There was a storm with no rain and lightning would struck. They would all follow Mordecai and his head.

"It's a sign." Skips looked up. Rigby gave him a questioning look. "We need to find Mordecai, quick. It's a sign that Mordecai is turning into one of them."

Rigby quietly gasped. He ran in the house and searched for Mordecai. "MORDECAI?!" He yelled, as if he was feeling his lungs sticking out.

"Your friend?" a voice called. Rigby turned around, but so none.

Rigby glared. "Don't fuck with me." He clenched his fists. "I know who you are."

The voice laughed and walked out of the darkness where Rigby could see him. He gasped, it was Mordecai, well, not really him but Mordecai...he saw he changed alot.

"I'm Zhoom." A smile crept from his bloody mouth. Mordecai's eyes became bloodshot, his feathers looked burnt and furred up, his eyelids were green and he had bloody lips. "and I'm here to say that, I'm sorry your friend is about 60% demon now."

Rigby readied his fists. "So?" He said, walking forward closer to him.

"So, it would be impossible to defeat him!"

Rigby chuckled. "I don't want to defeat him, I wanna kill you!" He said pointing at Zhoom.

Zhoom (in Mordecai's body) looked at the finger for a moment and laughed, flicking it. "Oh, raccoon, you don't have to kill me in his shitty brain." He smiled, creepily. "You can kill me, now!" He grabbed Rigby and threw him across the wall, leaving a crack.

"RIGBY!" a familiar yeti zoomed in front of Rigby, sliding. He shook him and felt his heartbeat. He was alive, barely. His heart was beating slowly and blood was oozing from his forehead.

Zhoom smiled and went over to Skips and punched him right in the face, making him fall over. Skips lied down, while Zhoom put his legs beside Skips making Skips body in between. Skips groaned, while Zhoom punched him repeatedly. He grabbed Zhoom, making it the other way around and choking him.

Zhoom kicked him in the balls and stood up. He grabbed Skips and making him bump to the wall repeatedly. Resulting in a bloody nose and arms.

He dropped Skips, while walking away with everything moving aside in every step. Skips closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was the uproar of the city and his beloved park. He sighed as he coughed blood.

* * *

Skips coughed, as he woke up with a start. He looked around, all his park friends (except Rigby and Mordecai) were there. He looked down he was on a hospital bed. _**Hospital?**_ He thought.

"He's waking up!" The doctor came, with a clipboard in his hands.

The doctor kept looking at his clipboard and spoke, "Hello Mr...?"

Skips groaned. "Skips, just Skips."

The doctor nodded. "Mr. Skips, I'll be your doctor, doc Bimby. You have a minor fracture on your femur and ribs." He gave him an x-ray of the fracture. "So I'm afraid, you'll not be able to move your feet."

Skips scoffed. "I'm fine," He groaned as he tried to stand up. "Ouch,"

"Mr. Skips!" All the park gang moved forward to help him.

Doc Bimby seemed serious now. "Mr. Skips, You cannot sit up or walk, got it?" Skips looked down, embarrased.

Benson looked worried about Skips, but he also is worried about the medical expenses.

"We'll talk about that later, Mr. Marin. For now, your friend needs to rest." Doc Bimby walked out of the room.

Benson held his friend's shoulder. "Rigby's having surgery."

Skips nodded but his face kept blank, as if he was thinking of something. "I-I have a healing potion."

All the park gang gasped. "You could just heal yourself, now." Muscleman said.

"I could just heal Rigby."

Benson sighed. "He's right, Rigby needs it more than Skips." He smiled, his chin up.

"Sounds promising," "Jolly good show,"

* * *

Rigby woke up with a start and saw all of the park gang (except Skips), staring at him. He tried moving his cast on his arm and legs.

Pops screamed, "HE'S AWAKE!"

Doc Bimby went in the room. "Hello Mr. Salyers, I'll be your-" He was cut off by MM (muscleman), he tackled him to the floor, Knocking him unconcious. Benson was holding three potions:memory eraser, strength and heal. He tossed the memory eraser to MM.

While MM made doc Bimby drink the memory eraser by screaming 'us attacking you' over and over again, Benson tossed Pops the strength and heal potion and he gave the heal potion to him.

"Drink,"

"But-"

"Just drink!" Pops rolled his eyes.

"Ok! OK!" He gulped the water down, but some drops flowed from his mouth to his cast.

"OW!" he cried out, touching his cast. "Mother Fu-" He said as he looked at his cast, coming off and healing. "How the heck did this happpen?"

Benson explaned. "Skips gave us these potions." He showed the memory eraser, strength and heal potions.

Rigby nodded and jumped up. "Let's go kill that motherfugger Zhoom and bring back Mordecai!"


	4. Chapter 4

Skips grabbed two chains and brought it to the park house, Mordecai was now 80% demon and Rigby had to go inside his brain, pronto. Zhoom (in Mordecai's body) tried to pull from the grasp of MM, but he was too strong for him.

Skips put the chains both his hands and punched him right across the face, making Mordecai grow unconcious. Skips tossed the elixr to Rigby and he quickly drank, making him smaller.

Rigby jumped on Skips' hand, while Skips sighed. "Rigby, if you get hurt just-"

Rigby shook his head. "I got this."

"Everybody, I have a confession to make." They all looked at Skips.

"What is it Skips?" Benson asked.

Skips cleared his throat. "I-"

Zhoom roared loud and clear, he pulled the chains, making them almost come of his hands. He growled, showing off his bloody mouth and alive lions and zebras he had caught and ate.

Rigby churned. "Geez, Is he a predator or a demon?" He crossed his hands.

Skips shook his head. "There's no time to lose, he's getting to 82%."

Rigby nodded, grabbed a metallic sword and two health potions, one for him, one for Mordecai and jumped in Mordecai's ear.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" He shrieked as he slid down the ear and prepared his fighting spirit. He found himself in front of a door. On top of a door read,"KEEP OUT OR GET KILLED BY A CHAINSAW". It was coated in blood, it was sure to be written by Zhoom. Rigby shivered and moved on.

He then spotted a demon, then another, then another, then another, then another. He looked up and saw a whole demon city. His mouth agaped, it looked like New York City and spotted an approaching demon.

The demon pointed at him. "You're not from he-" He said in a scary tone and was then choked by Rigby.

Rigby laughed, facing at the corpse. "Mother fugg-oh shit." He raised his hands in the air for he was caught by demon gaurds. He kicked each guard in the balls and made them stay down. He got their guns and aimed at them. "Who do you work for?"

"F-f-f-for M-m-master Zhoom." the other guard stuttered.

Rigby glared. "Speak the fuck properly!"

"We were kicked in our dicks, and you fucking expect us to speak properly?" The gray guard scowled.

Rigby put his finger under his lip."You do have a point there, mr. weakling..." He paced. "Now where is the chosen one with a sword."

The gray guard stood up and wiped himself. "He's master Zhoom's son, Artim or Artix." He looked back to get his handcuffs. "Now, it's time to arrest you." He looked forward but saw RIgby running to the street. "Punk,"

Rigby gasped for air and went on his knees, for he had been chased and thankfully he found a hiding spot, an alley. It didn't look safe but it was worth the chase.

"You there," he heard a voice then turned around, it was another demon, he then readied his sword. "no, please. As much as you want to save your friend, that's how much I wanna be free in this hellhole."

Rigby grunted, he didn't trust him but it was worth a shot. He sighed, "Where's Artix?"

The demon extended his arms. "First, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Safiria, son of Dage. Who are you and what house did you come from?"

Rigby shook his hand, gulped and stuttered as he thought of a cool name. "My name is uh, um...Rigby. But you can call me Rigbone son of..."

Safiria chuckled. "You don't have to lie, Rigbone. Just say your father's name and I'll tell you."

Rigby played with his fingers and sighed. "Max. Max William Salyers."

"Sounds like bloody cool name, mate. Their kingdom is on top of that tall building." He pointed at a building, which took to the skies, or brain. "Just use the elevator. It'll only take 5 or 10 minutes."

* * *

"Put your hands in the air!" Safiria pointed the gun at him and laughed maniaclly, when they got up ti the brain station. _Out of the blue he said that? _Rigby thought.

He kicked the gun, it flipped in the air and aimed it at him. Safiria looked at it and laughed, pushed him to the wall and punched him across the face.

A clap was heard and a muscular creature was seen from the darkness, he laughed and grabbed Rigby. "Good job, Safiria."

Safiria shrugged. "He was so gullible as fuck." He laughed. "A simple flick could make him bleed."

Artix dropped Rigby, hard making Rigby cough blood and almost faint. "I'll leave this rat to my best guards." He set him to five different chains, for his arms, legs and his tail. "C'mon let's go to the Nerve Pub, dude."

* * *

Rigby sighed, he was about to die in his own best friend's body/head. He suddenly had tears in his eyes. He was so gullible and desperate he had fallen in the hands of the enemy, just like that. "Mordecai." Was the only thing he could say right now. He had failed.

He had an idea, he, with all his might, pushed through the chains. He pushed and pushed and pushed with all his might until he was finally free on his hands. He easily broke down the legs' and ran.

Until he felt something hurt on his upper buttocks, he turned around and saw his tail was still not free. **_That's gonna be hard._**

* * *

Artix laughed as he controlled Mordecai's footing and arms. Zhoom looked at him proudly his one and only child was gonna be like him someday.

_But..._

Zhoom frowned as he looked at his 17 year old son punching the hell outta his enemy, Skips.

_Did he want him to be miserable too?_

_**He can't make the same mistakes**_

He still smiled at the thought of keeping his son to himself.

"Master, Overlord, Supreme demon Zhoom?" He chuckled a bit as he heard his assistant/best friend say that to him. "Yes, Dage?"

Dage paused a bit, keeping his face straight. "He's free."

Zhoom stopped laughing as he heard that statement. How the hell did he get free, he was just a small, pathetic raccoon?

"Find him, general Dage. Tell your best guards to torture him and then kill him." Zhoom commanded.

Artix stopped controlling Mordecai and looked at his dad. "Dad?" Zhoom looked back at him. "Something wrong?"

Zhoom nodded. "I need you to find the brown bastard, help, my son." He said punching Mordecai's brain, making it work.

Artix nodded and raced out of the room.

* * *

Rigby punched the guard in the face and stomach, making the guard get down on his feet. He kicked his head and pulled it out, easily.

Another guard came for him so flipped at his back and kicked his back. He skillfully grabbed his sword and plunge it at his chest, leaving trails of blood.

Rigby got his bow and arrow and shot 5 nearby guards, using his stealth. Right when he thought he killed all of them, he felt something touch his mouth and elbow, he fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, but this story is cancelled, for GOOD. Because I don't have no ideas for it. So yeah, but I'll pass it on to someone, if they ask ;) **

**Last time seeing you her, on this story, though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meh**

* * *

Rigby stirred as someone slapped him right in the face. He woke up and saw he was wrapped up in a chain thingy with it around his head. He looked for his weapons. NONE. He looked around to see Zhoom grinning deviously. Rigby growled.

"Where's Mordecai?!" He growled. Zhoom laughed.

He led him by his chain to the dungeon, the heart. "You mean, this weakling, like you?!" He showed him gasped in horror as he saw him. There was blood all over him and there was a knife to his chest.

"Th-th-that's M-m-m-mordecai?" questioned Rigby, not letting him show his weaker self by trying not cry.

Zhoom smiled. "That soon will be him. And all your other friends!" He then laughed manically.

Rigby gasped and soon enough, he wept for Mordecai, him, and his friends. "You're a monster..." he muttered.

Zhoom chuckled. "I am a demon, aren't I? Now get yourself comfortable, because in a moment, you'll be tortured." He left the room but came back again. "Don't worry it'll only hurt...a lot!" He laughed again and slammed the door.

Rigby sighed, not letting the tears flow. "Mordo, I-I'm sorry, man. I failed you. I'm such a failer."

"You mean, failure?" He heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see-

"MORDECAI!" He ran up to him and hugged him.

Mordecai looked at Rigby then pushed him off. "Ew. Rigby, it's me. Benson. The gang's here. We thought that you needed help."

Rigby felt downcast and a little embarrassed. "Oh...where are they?"

"Somewhere near the brain. Muscle Man's on guard outside Mordo's body." Benson sighed. "As much as we need him here, the world and the park needs him better."

"Nice machete." complemented Rigby, not giving a shit about Muscle Man.

Rigby threw on a hood and readied his two guns and threw Benson a bow and arrow. "We need high range. Be careful on hitting Mordecai's brain or other body parts. Also his ass."

* * *

Benson rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So where do we tackle first?"

Rigby made a more serious look. "Safiria, son of Dage's Castle

* * *

Skips readied his shotgun, machete, and bow and arrow. "Zhoom? Artix?"

"Nice to see you again, Walks." He heard a whisper in the shadows.

Skips growled. "After I killed your brother, Cysero, thousand years ago, you plot revenge when my life is finally peaceful?"

Zhoom walked in and pushed him off on the floor. He pointed at him directly and kicked him. "DON'T YOU DARE MENTION CYSERO!" After a few moments, he finally calmed down and laughed maniacally again. "Oh, Walks. I'm too smart for you!" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"How so?"

"Well, few weeks ago. I controlled your body by knocking you out, 'member? Then I, in your body, commanded Benson to command those two idiots to clean the attic. Then, this whole mess occurred. BECAUSE OF YOU!" He slapped him, continuously.

Skips groaned then pushed him off. "I don't want to fight you, Zhoom. I killed your brother because...because..." Zhoom raised an eyebrow.

"Because he was gonna kill you." Skips said, firmly. Zhoom's mouth was agaped. He put his hands on his head.

"W-w-what?"

"Yes, Zhoom." Skips looked away. "This is what happened."

* * *

_"Walks, my man! How's it going drinking by y'self?" Techmo asked, slapping Skips by the back._

_"Celebration." Walks grunted, taking another sip._

_Techmo almost laughed. "You call this, a celebration? On what?"_

_"Promotion."_

_"On what?"_

_"To chief."_

_Techmo chuckled. "Serious? I knew, you could do it! Know what? Drinks on me!"_

_Walks put on his jacket. "Bye, Techmo." Techmo frowned a bit, while Walks exited out the bar. He walked along the alley and spotted a guy in a ski mask. As chief of police, his duty is to check that out. He pulled out his revolver and followed the man._

_"Freeze! Put your arms around your head!" He shouted for the man._

_The man did as he was told. "Turn around!" Walks commanded. "And take off your mask."_

_The man, again, did as he was told._

_Walks lowered his gun. "Cysero?"_

_Cysero sighed. "It's not what it looks like-"_

_"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?!"_

_"I was just, uh, um, working on, uh, something."_

_Walks cocked his gun again. "With a ski mask?"_

_Cysero groaned. "I wanted to visit my brother."_

_Walks sighed. "Again, in a ski mask? And why would you want to see him?"_

_"I'm going to, uh, make 'mends with him." Cysero stuttered._

_"He stole your ex-wife and kid and you want to make amends with him?" Walks was curious, lowering his gun more._

_"He's still my brother." Cysero said, firmly. "And I'm wearing a ski mask 'cause I got a burn on my face." He took of the mask. "See?"_

_"I did not need to see that. Okay, one more question. Why in the middle of the night?"_

_"Couldn't sleep without thinkin' 'bout 'im. 'Night, Walks. Don't stay up too late." Cysero put on his mask and ran to a nearby apartment complex._

_Walks scoffed. "Bitch, I took criminology, I know when something's not right, you liar. I'll follow him." And so he did._

_A few minutes later, he heard a scream in the apartment of Zhoom. But, it was a scream of a girl. He rushed into the apartment to see a woman's throat was sliced open. Blood was spewing out of her. _

_"Brooke?" Walks said, in horror. Zhoom also watched in horror as his new wife was killed. But by who?_

_"Walks, wh-what just happened?"_

_"I know who killed your wife. I suggest you always keep your child with you at all times."_

_Zhoom's head was spinning. "O-o-ok. Be careful."_

_Walks lifted up his cap. "I will."_

_When Walks left the apartment, he spotted Cysero again. "Freeze! Stop!" He ran and pulled out his revolver once again and aimed at Cysero._

_"Cy, I don't want to shoot you. But you leave me no choice."_

_Cysero turned around. "Go ahead, Walks! This will be a very big mistake!" Walks felt his tears run down his cheeks. He pulled the trigger._

_**Cysero is DEAD**_

_"Cysero! Cysero!" Zhoom 'zoomed' **(yeah)** to his little brother's corpse, hugging him tightly never wanting to let go. Walks felt a bit ashamed, but it was the right thing to do._

_"Uncle Cy?" Little Artix weeped and joined with his father. "UNCLE CY!" _

_Walks tried comforting them both but Zhoom slapped his hand. "I saw what you did." Zhoom glared._

_"I can expla-"_

_"There is nothing to explain, Walks! You killed my brother! My only living family member! You son of a-" Zhoom calmed down a bit and sighed. "Never show your face to us again."_

_Walks felt ashamed and let his tears fall out of his eyes. "O-o-ok just remember, if you have a case to solve, you could always tell me and I will help you."_

_Zhoom glared. "I doubt it. Bye, Walks."_

* * *

"I don't understand...why? You shouldn't have killed my brother, y-you should have taken him to the police!" Zhoom protested.

Skips glared. "If I did, you would be dead by now. So be goddamn grateful, I saved your fucking life! Now you repay me, with torturing my friends and possessing one of my friends?! My golly, Zhoom! What has gotten into you!"

Zhoom fell back a bit and charged at Skips and stole all his weapons. Without a trace. "You have gotten into me!"

"STOP!"

Both looked back to see a raccoon, a ghost, a gumball machine, and a lollipop man having Artix, Safiria, and Dage in their hands.

"Son? You're defeated by these weaklings?" Zhoom questioned, unbelievably.

Artix shook his head. "No." He pushed them off and walked back to his father. "We defeated them." They shared an evil laugh. So did Dage and Safira.

Rigby cried. "The battle isn't over! Mordecai isn't a demon!"

"Yet." Safiria finished. "He's about 96 percent. Ooooh. Got a low chance, huh?" he chuckled, jokingly.

Dage nodded. "You got 12 hours to save him. But I doubt you'll defeat us, in 12 hours. We got everything you wished you have."

"And we got everything you don't have. Friendship, trust, and loyalty." Benson said, firmly.

"Shut up, Gumball!" Artix yelled.

"Enough chitchat. Are we going to fight or what?" Somebody from the back called out. Everybody looked back to see Muscle Man holding a bat with scissors taped to it.

Benson was surprised. "What the-Where's Mordecai's body?"

"Tied. But we all might feel slight bumping. Well, as I said, 'nough chit chat."

Rigby made a game face. "So, are we fighting or what?"


End file.
